


the day of

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Definitely Fluffy, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: in which Shiro tries to propose, but Allura is too confused to figure it out.—shallura





	the day of

**Author's Note:**

> yo, long time no see, fandom.

By the time The Day comes around, Shiro is completely rehearsed and ready.

He has everything covered — from the shoes he was wearing, to the time they were leaving their apartment, to the wine he would order for the table, to the path in the park they would stroll along, to the moment he would bend down one knee, to the brief but meaningful words he would say before he asks — everything is completely prepared.

But just as any proposal, there is only so much that can be planned.

_And the rest is up to Allura_ , Shiro thinks to himself nervously.

Well, that and whether or not the whole scene would actually get recorded.

After giving up on finding videographers in the area that would fit his first-job-out-of-university-with-loans-to-pay-off budget, Shiro resorted to begging Keith and his friends to do the solid for him. But as much as he trusted Keith with the longevity of his proposal moment, he also knew that Keith was unfortunately a situational shit magnet.

Which is precisely why Shiro finds himself very distracted, checking his phone for probably the sixth time in the last ten minutes for a confirmatory text from Keith.

And for the sixth time, Shiro has no new notifications.

He raises his head up to the dark satin blue night sky and closes his eyes, sighing to himself. He supposes it doesn’t really matter whether or not they’re eventually able to catch it all on tape — tonight is Allura’s night, and as long as everything is perfect for Allura, nothing more than that matters.

He feels Allura hug herself into his right arm, and when he looks to meet her face, he sees her knowing grin and twinkling eyes.

“So I suddenly realize why you’re taking me here today,” she suddenly says.

Of course, the first thing that Shiro’s stomach does is drop — fearing how close she actually is to the engagement ring buried deep in his right coat pocket – but like any kid that is caught with a hand in the cookie jar, he forces a crumpled smile over his lips.

“Wh-What do you mean?” he asks, almost tripping over his tongue.

“Today is our anniversary,” she tells him, matter-of-factly. “I thought you were just taking me to this park to see the juniberries, but then I remembered that today is also the day of our anniversary.”

He waits to see if she would say anything more, but when she holds her silence, waiting for him to confirm her deduction, he breathes out fully and with great relief.

“Yes,” he simply replies.

“This is where we first met,” she continues, resting her head on his shoulder. She slows her walking pace, turning toward him and taking both his hands in hers as the two of them come to a brief stop. “Do you remember much of what happened that day?”

“Like it was just yesterday.”

She laughs. “You _can’t_. That was so long ago! How many years now?” she asks him, as she starts to count on her fingers. “Five?”

“Yes,” he says with a nod. “And I do remember. I found you passed out on a bench and I thought maybe you were dead, so I woke you up and you mistook me for your dad.”

Allura rolls her eyes. “How many times do I have to remind you that I did _not_ mistake you for my father,” she quickly retorts, giving Shiro a gentle shove as he chuckles. “You woke me up from a _dream_ and I was calling for my father — I most certainly did not see _you_ and call _you_ my father.” She folds her arms across her chest. “That’s much too weird of a thought, anyway… and you don’t even look anything like my father in the first place.”

“I know, I know, I’m teasing,” he grins, bringing her back into an embrace.

She quickly turns into a kiss. And then another quick one before she relaxes into his arms completely, nuzzling her face atop his collarbone.

“As eternally embarrassed I am about being caught asleep in public, I think it was all worth it to wake up to you,” she sighs into the crook of his neck.

Shiro would joke about her father again, but the words came from Allura’s mouth so sweetly that all he can think about is just dropping to one knee right now and —

He groans when he feels his phone vibrate twice. A text.

“Is that you?” Allura asks, pulling herself off of him.

Shiro exhales with exasperation. “Yeah,” he says, making his phone screen isn’t outright visible to her. “Sorry.”

_In a bush right behind you_ , Keith’s text reads.

To which Shiro almost curses out loud. He types as quickly as he can with one hand:

_Wait, this is isn’t where I planned to —_

“Something wrong, Shiro?” Allura asks him, noticing his furrowed eyebrows. She turns her head to glance at his phone, but Shiro quickly whips his phone back into his pocket, tucking the half-written text message away.

“No, no, nothing,” he replies. “Sorry.”

_Okay_ , he thinks to himself. He supposes that he’ll just change his plan. Everything is going perfectly so far, anyway. Maybe Keith and his friends aren’t exactly where he had hoped they would be stationed, that doesn’t matter — all Shiro has to do know is just find the right moment to —

“Let’s keep walking,” Allura suggests. “It’s getting a little chilly, don’t you think?”

“Uh,” he hesitates, thinking of a way for the two of them to keep in Keith’s filming range.

A very slow two seconds pass by and Shiro is completely tongue-tied, brain completely frozen by both the aptly timed wind chill and the situation he found himself in.

He suddenly can’t recall any of the words he practiced for the past month.

The only thing he remembers is to take her hand in both of his and then drop down to one knee.

“What…” Allura looks around nervously. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t know what to answer to that. Is it not obvious? “I’m… getting down on one knee,” he replies anyway, unsure if that is an appropriate response.

“What, why?” she asks him, the concern on her face growing. “I…” She tries to pull him back up with her hand, and — damn it — she’s almost strong enough to completely bring him to his feet.

He braces himself to the ground, but he’s struggling to keep himself down.

“No, no,” he clarifies. “I’m doing this on purpose.”

“Whatever for? Is that posture not uncomfortable?” she hisses at him, looking around both of them again. “We’re in a public place! Get up! You’re embarrassing me!”

In any other normal situation, he’d be laughing, but at the moment, Allura having grown up in almost one hundred percent Altean culture is really thwarting his efforts.

“No, Allura, listen to me,” he begs, his muscles straining against her upward pull. “I’m asking you to marry me!”

And there’s a moment where he thinks he sees her eyes widen and her mouth drop —

“I don’t understand,” she admits. “Is there a particular reason you’re down on one knee?”

In any other normal situation, he’d be patiently explaining about American customs, but at the moment, he just really desperately wants her to say yes.

“Allura, just… will you marry me?”

Her eyebrows furrow together. “Of course, I would,” she replies. “I would just much rather you ask me face-to-face rather than bending the knee like I’m a queen.”

Shiro’s heart fills with relief at her answer, but he knows that’s not quite the moment he has been preparing for months prior to this day. So with a small groan, he lifts himself to his feet. “Well, you are the queen of my heart,” he tries.

“Don’t play your puns with me. I should like to be asked proper,” she sharply replies. It’s clear she’s forcing her stern voice — the magenta wings under her eyes are glowing so bright they’re practically white, and she can’t keep eye contact with him nor keep down the quivering smile across her mouth.

“Okay, okay,” he agrees, composing himself.

He takes a breath, and he swears he can hear her take a breath as well.

“Allura,” he asks, softly. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she says, squeaking it out. Her reply is so quiet he can barely hear it. “ _Yes_ ,” she repeats again, louder this time. “Yes, please marry me!”

She tackles him into a kiss, and he can feel her entire body humming with excitement and nervousness and all these happy emotions that he doesn’t have the words for.

“Wait, wait,” he says, suddenly remembering that he has completely forgotten about the ring in his pocket. As she continues to land kisses on his mouth, he quickly whips out the square box and reveals the ring inside.

She looks at it — a gold ring with a small jewel of an ocean blue and sky reflection that matches her eyes — and smiles. “It’s beautiful,” she murmurs.

Then she looks back up at him, confused.

“What do I do with it?”

At this point, all Shiro can do is smile. “Here,” he says, plucking her ring out of the box. He replaces the box back into his coat pocket and then takes her hand, slipping it over her fourth finger.

Her mouth turns into an O, lifting up her hand to the night sky and seeing it sparkle against the starlight. “I see,” she says, beaming up at the jewelry.

“You would think that after living ten years in the Intergalatic Union, you’d have some idea of what American — or at least Earth — customs of marriage is like,” he teases her.

She throws it back at him. “You’d think that after dating an Altean for five years, you’d know how to properly ask for her hand.”

“And how do I do that?”

She shrugs. “Just ask,” she says simply.

He looks at her for a long time, thinking there was a little more than just that, but her shy smile tells him otherwise. He starts to laugh.

“Without all the extra… addendums,” she clarifies.

“Duly noted,” he replies, before cheekily adding, “I’ll make sure to do that next time.”

She looks at him weirdly before wrinkling her nose. “You deliver such terrible jokes,” she tells him.

“And you’re the one that’s agreed to marry me,” he reminds her. She rolls her eyes, and he takes her hand between his, his heart warming at the feeling of the cold metal over her finger. He leans forward, bringing her into a long kiss.

“Cheers to our forever,” she whispers before their lips meet.

He doesn’t know if it’s seconds later, or hours later, but when their lips part, his eyes stay right on hers, mesmerized and still disbelieving that everything — despite not at all working out as he had planned, had still worked out after all.

“Our forever,” he repeats, the words very pleasant on his tongue already.

“Okay, well don’t start your forever now — my balls are freezing and this camera is almost out of battery,” a tart voice curtly warns.

Not shocked, but nevertheless perturbed, Allura turns around to look at Keith, emerging from the bush behind them with a few of his friends.

“God, Shiro’s such a sap,” Lance remarks.

“Oh, come on, guys! We just interrupted their moment!” Hunk says, wiping his eye of a happy tear.

“I already know what parts of the video I’m extracting for funny gif memes,” Pidge chuckles.

In any other situation, Shiro would be mad at Keith and his friends for undoubtedly ruining his moment with Allura, but at the time, he doesn’t think there’s any better moment to share.

Allura looks back at Shiro, confused.

“Is having your friends hide behind bushes… part of the Earth custom, too?” she asks him.

“Nope,” he laughs, before kissing her again. “Just part of ours.”


End file.
